


Just Breathe

by Dickthetruckdriver



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ateez in Australia, Ateez treasure film, Basically Hongjoong's fault, But when do I ever?, Cuddles, Foot fetish kinda, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nation bby, Not Beta Read, Panic Attack, embraces, fluff no smut, foot washing, heart to heart, jongsang, lets getit, scent kink kinda, shy yeosang, stressed Yeosang, worried jongho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver
Summary: Yeosang was worried about talking to strangers for his mission.Jongho tries to calm him down.
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	1. It's okay

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally decided to make this a 3 part story.  
I got inspiration out of no where for this story, idk go as it will.
> 
> Enjoy muah

Yeosang strode into his and Jongho’s newly shared room. They were in Australia for a couple of events. Well that’s what they all thought at first until their manager left them by themselves and they ended up at a luxcious house. They knew that they would be doing this for M2 but they didn’t think they would be doing it all by themselves. But after seeing the house and the nice trampoline in the backyard they had decided to ignore the bad feeling in their stomachs.

So here Yeosang was now, trying to control his giggles as he plopped himself down on their bed. They had just finished up one of their group missions. But he still couldn’t control his laughter. Jongho had kept telling him that he was going to do a good job so he could stay reverent. But as soon as Jongho had touched his feet and put water over them he couldn’t stay reverent any longer.

Yeosang tried to stay cool and collected he told himself multiple times to stay reverent but after one giggle passed through his mouth he couldn’t help it no longer. And it wasn’t helping when the latter applied the right amount of pressure on his soles. He had to laugh to cover up the moans that were going to erupt. It had felt so good, the feeling of the latter’s hands on his own. Maybe he was developing a little of a foot kink. But he hoped not.

He buried his growing red face into his arms. This was so embarrassing how he was getting riled up by just the thought of Jongho’s strong hands on his feet. He squirmed in his bed and flopped onto his belly. Luckily he didn’t get hard while everything was happening because how would he explain it to his members, the production crew, and even Jongho.

Jongho and him were close which came as a surprise to both of them. Yeosang was shy and introverted and Jongho didn’t feel the need to talk to others he liked to keep to himself most of the time. But when Yeosang was homesick or not feeling too well Jongho was always the first one to comfort him and Yeosang appreciated that from the younger. Yeosang smiled at all the memories of them cuddled up on the couch either watching a movie or just talking about anything that had came to mind. Sometimes even letting the comfortable silence engulfed them as they lay wrapped in each others arms. Fortunately, the other members never mentioned it when they walked in on the two.

Yeosang buried his face into his pillow and flared his arms around and screamed into the pillow. He was starting to get uncomfortable in that position and like he was thankful for earlier for not popping a big one, here he was regretting it because karma always came back to him. He hoped the production crew didn’t question it when they watched back the camera footage in his room.

“Yeosang” He stopped wailing on the bed for a moment and lifted his head up to stare at the door. “Yeah, hyung?” He shouted, shifting uncomfortably.

“Don’t forget to set an alarm for the morning. We have to get up early to do your mission.” Yeosang eyes bulged at Hongjoong’s words. Oh my gosh how did he forget that he had to talk to random strangers for a stupid mission. Look, he didn’t mind getting up early but to get up early to jog, and to talk to complete strangers. He was about to have a panic attack. The production crew were really targeting him with this one. Who cares if San has to swim with fishes or Seonghwa has to climb a fucking bridge. This was harder than both of them combined. This was going to be the hardest thing he has ever done in his life and one time he choked on a corndog.

He sat up from the bed and started pacing around the room. He tried not to glare at the camera right into the producer’s face. But just a glance at the camera shot his anxiety up. He started to do his breathing exercises that his mom had taught him. Most of the time it never worked but he really needed to calm down right now before he’s on the ground crying and barely breathing.

“1- 2- 3- 4- 5- 6- 7- 8- 9- 10-” He breathed out the last time at but like he had thought it didn’t really work that much. His mind flashed through the possible situations that were to happen tomorrow. He clutched his chest and closed his eyes. He did another set of the exercises. He was calming down but not that much. How were these assholes going to expect him to talk to strangers? He barely knew english. There was a knock at the door although he didn’t hear the faint sound. He squatted down to his knees and rubbed his hair. ‘Just calm down’ he kept telling himself. ‘You’re being recorded calm down.’

“Hyung? Hy- Oh fuck” Jongho took three strides across the room, squatted down to Yeosang’s level and engulfed him into his arms. Wrapping his arms around Yeosang’s stiff torso. “It’s going to be okay, sung. Look at me, It’s going to be okay I’m here now- sh” Yeosang started to calm down as he hid his face in the younger’s neck. Jongho continued to rub soothing circles on his back calming him down from his high. “Feeling better?” Jongho whispered now patting his shoulder. Yeosang nodded his head slowly and wiped his tears away.

“I don’t know what came over me I just..” Jongho shushed him by pressing his chest back into the older’s face. “It’s okay, hyung you don’t have to talk about it right now. I’m here for you and I want you to just calm down and breath okay?” Yeosang breathed in the younger’s pine scent and relaxed in his hold.

**\--------------------**

The two were now cuddled up in their shared bed. Yeosang was in deep sleep while Jongho was awake holding Yeosang tightly against his body. He was worried for the older male he had wondered what had brought him into that state. He didn’t want to bring it back up to the other in fear of causing his stress to rise again. So he held him in his arms. Worried by letting go the older would break without him.

He stroked Yeosang’s brown hair and lightly pecked his forehead. It was just a friendly gesture as friends do. It wasn’t like he had hidden feelings for the older. No of course not. The thought of even having the tiniest bit of feelings for the latter made his toes curl. Sure he was closer to him than the others, and sure every time he saw the other it brought a smile to his face, and when Yeosang was troubled he felt troubled also but no. He did not have feelings for him. Impossible.

But that didn’t stop him into basking into Yeosang’s warmth and the sweet coconut scent he arose. “What are you still doing up?” Yeosang’s soft and raspy voice brought him out of his thoughts. Jongho moved his face out of his hair and stared at Yeosang’s tired face. He was so beautiful even though he had just woken up. Anyone could say Yeosang was beautiful how could they not. Did they even have eyes?

“Just couldn’t sleep. Go back to sleep, baby” He smiled and then he realised what he said. Yeosang smiled back at him fortunately not commenting on the pet name. “You keep sniffing my hair loudly I couldn’t stay asleep.” Jongho ground pressed his face back into Yeosang’s hair.

“Do you have a scent kink or something? Look I don’t kink shame or anything but-” Jongho nudged Yeosang to shut him up. Jongho smirked when he remembered the little sounds Yeosang made earlier. “Well do you have a foot fetish or something? Look I don’t fetish shame or anythin-” Yeosang covered his mouth with his small hands and Jongho licked the palm of his hand. “Eww, that’s gross Jongho.” Jongho shrugged as Yeosang hit his shoulder.

“I do not have a foot fetish” Yeosang whispered aggressively. Jongho chuckled at the older’s behavior. “Yeah I believe you. I totally didn’t hear you moan when I massaged your feet.” Jongho didn’t know where he got this confidence from but he didn’t really mind it.

Yeosang blushed and pressed his face into Jongho’s chest. “Shut up and go to sleep. I have to wake up early in the morning” He sighed trying to get comfortable. “Are you going to be okay for that?” Jongho asked smoothing out Yeosang’s curly brown hair. “For now I guess. You really make me calm” Jongho cooed and pecked his forehead. “I can walk with you instead of Joong hyung then if you want” Yeosang shook his head slowly. “No it would be too suspicious.”

Jongho chuckled. How was it suspicious when they weren’t even together. “Okay, hyung. Go to sleep” Yeosang whined and looked at the younger. “Only if our maknae gives me a good night kiss.” Yeosang smiled and turned his face more to the side so Jongho could kiss his cheek.

“The things I do for you.” Jongho shook his head in disgust and pecked Yeosang’s cheek.

“Goodnight, Jongho” Yeosang cooed finally getting comfortable in Jongho’s arms.

“Goodnight, sangie.”


	2. outsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongho is trying to come to terms with his new identity.
> 
> Although he ends up ignoring everyone in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee second chapterrrr. (pretty short like the last chapter)
> 
> It's a little more angsty than I anticipated but that's alright,  
also the beginning isn't all that realistic to real life on Ateez Treasure Film with the seating arrangements but I really wanted Jongho to sit in the back of the van to incapsule his emotions, so I hope you all aren't too mad because of that.
> 
> Enjoy muah

The van rustled through the parking lot as it made its way towards the main street. The group of eight plus their two mangers, who they finally rekindled with, were making their way towards Grand Park in the glorious city of Los Angeles. Two days prior the group had decided to dance with their Atiny for their group mission. The boy's were excited to see their fans and enjoy some time with them. Unfortunately, Jongho was feeling a little homesick. He sat way back in the van in the last three seats. He was sat next to the window and San, thankfully San was sat closer to Seonghwa– practically laying on the older man letting Jongho get some space to himself for once.

Jongho was thinking to himself a lot more the last two days. After Yeosang got back from his mission he was so frantic about talking to other people he completely isolated himself from the rest of the group. That made Jongho anxious but he had decided that it wasn't his part to interrupt Yeosang's vow for silence, so he left him alone to think. Which got Jongho thinking, thinking about himself, things were continuously changing for himself. Changing in ways he never had thought of.

He was beginning to feel like an outsider trapped in his own body. His emotions for certain things in his life were changing, no one has taught him how to cope with these emotions, and new announced feelings. He was trying to accept this change but it was hard for himself to do so. It was a completely different thing from joking about a matter but then it becoming real, it felt so surreal to him. 

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the constant tapping he felt on his shoulder. He sighed now noticing that we was looking out of the tinted van window like he was an Elizabethan poet conquering up inspiration for his next masterpiece. He quickly adapted into the situation and looked at the person who was annoyingly tapping his shoulder.

"Are you okay there, bud?" Asked Seonghwa once Jongho finally looked at him. Jongho quirked his cleanly shaven eyebrow at the question. Why would Seonghwa even ask that question? He felt fine physically but mentally– maybe that was a different matter. So instead of going deeper in thought he smiled politely at the older male and nodded his head prospectively.

Seonghwa clearly didn't believe the little nod because the look he gave Jongho next told him everything. Seonghwa was going to tell Hongjoong that something was wrong with Jongho– Hongjoong was going to blow it out of proportion, and Jongho was no longer going to have the silence he was craving for. Jongho plead with hid eyes, he just hoped Seonghwa would drop it. It wasn't his situation to be involved in anyway. This is his own problem, that he wished to keep that way.

Seonghwa sighed and shrugged his shoulders, signalling that he wouldn't forget about it but for right now he would let it slide, thank god.

**————————**

The group of eight were sitting down in a hotel lobby now, as they waited for their managers to comeback with their room keys. Jongho had insisted, practically threatened the other members for the single room. Which in turn lead Jongho to room with Yeosang because of course they would put him in the same room he was essentially avoiding for the last day and a half. 

The other members (mainly Wooyoung) had figured that Jongho was in a really grumpy mood, and who was the only person to get him out of it? Yeosang, well they weren't wrong there– but he really wanted time alone without the dark feeling deep in his stomach to throw up all kinds of ideas.

There is movement on the side of Jongho, he can sense it like a crazy ninja. He peered over towards the motion and gulped at the sight. Yeosang had sat down right next to him, Jongho felt like he was being cornered. The look in Yeosang's eyes screamed concern. He wasn't ready to spill his deep desires at the moment. So as kindly as possible– or to what Jongho tried to establish– he smiled and looked away from the other male quickly. Just ignore him, he will get tired eventually and go away. Wrong. Yeosang could be very persistent at times and with constant motion towards his side of Yeosang trying to get his attention he figured this was one of the times.

"Jongho-"

"Alright guys, once you put your bags in your rooms, meet me in mine and Seonghwa's room for a group meeting. It's mandatory." Hongjoong interrupted, seriousness lacing with whiny voice. Jongho sighed and stood up, ignoring Yeosang once again and leaving to retrieve their room key from their manager.

Jongho was the first to make it to his hotel room. He blew out a shaky breath and ran his fingers through fading blonde hair. He then threw his bags onto the farthest single bed by the large curtain covered window. He made his way towards the hotel bathroom, not forgetting about the group meeting but ignoring the memory and instead choosing to take a shower. The meeting was mainly for him probably but he didn't feel the need to worry the others, when he thought– it wasn't that big of a deal.

So what, he was trying to come to terms with his sexuality. So what, he was trying to ignore the pestering feeling in his heart every time he was next to another member. Although, he was trying it was quite hard to accept a term that he grew up learning it was bad. He groaned internally after getting out the shower, towel tightly wrapped around his waist. He was quite surprised when he saw his roommate sitting down on his bed scrolling through his phone.

Jongho stayed quiet trying to make his way towards the bags on his bed for his clothes. He wasn't quite enough, Yeosang looked up at him and smiled quaintly. "Do you want to talk about it, hoho?" Yeosang asked softly, setting his phone aside and clasping his hands together. Without looking he answered the older while slipping on his underwear from underneath the towel.

"I'm fine I promise. I don't know what's the big deal." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. He nudged his his bags off the bed and onto the floor and without his pajamas on– it was hot for some reason– and laid down on the single. Yeosang sighed getting up from his own bed and taking two steps to Jongho's bed and sitting down on the edge of it. 

"Don't forget I am always here if you want to talk, hm?" He patted Jongho's thigh to make himself clear, Jongho hummed in response and turned away from the older to lay on his side. "I really appreciate what you did for me the other day." Jongho hummed again and closed his eyes and laying his cheek down on the palm of his head. Jongho felt bad for the way he is acting. Yeosang sighed sadly and got up from his bed to lay down in his own. The lights of their room were soon shut off, and the silence became intolerable. Neither of them feeling tired in anyway Jongho slowly turned to his other side and peered over in the darkness towards the visual. 

"Hyung?" he whispered under his breath, cracking a small smile when Yeosang opened his eyes. Their eyes met and Jongho's heart began to hasten. "Yeah?" His voice barely a whisper, Yeosang rubbed at his eyes and pouted unintentionally at Jongho. 

Jongho bit down onto the inside of his cheek before continuing, "Do you want to cuddle?" Yeosang was up in no time in Jongho's bed and scooching the younger over. He happily laid down next to the younger and let Jongho wrap hid arms around his waist. "I thought you'd never ask." he said tiredly, pressing his chest into Jongho's waist and laying his forehead down on Jongho's bare chest. "Promise you'll tell me when you're ready?" Jongho hummed laying his head down onto Yeosang's curls. "I promise. No go to sleep you sound tired."

"Goodnight, Jongho."

"Goodnight, sangie."

And just like that the two ended up sleeping in each other's arms again not even a week apart from the last.


End file.
